teamcraftedfandomcom-20200213-history
SSundee
Ian Marcus Stapleton, known online as SSundee, is a 29 year old American YouTuber born on December 6, 1989. He was a member of the former-TeamCrafted and a former US Airman. He Has 7.8 Million Subscribers and 2.7 billion views. His Troll Craft series is currently the most popular series. Though he made his channel in 2009, no videos were uploaded until 2010 where he would spend his free time each day uploading game-play videos such as Call of Duty, Dota, League of Legends, and more. He would also occasionally do v-logs. Everything was going smoothly until November 22nd of 2012 when he only uploaded about 4 videos up until January 15th, 2013. Before youtube and Teamcrafted He had a good friend named Tarik who lead him to minecraft March 17th, 2013. Ian made a video of him playing Super Craft Bros in the background and confessed why he left. He and his wife got divorced in 2012, which explains why he wasn't really active at that time. He sounded sad as he was apologizing to his fans but they still treated him like the same guy. Because of this, SSundee was able to get back on his feet and continue his Minecraft series with his friends. On August 20th, 2013. JeromeASF (another youtuber) uploaded an "IRL" vlog video where he appeared to be in a hotel room in Las Vegas with Ian and a couple of more friends. They were goofing around, saying goodbye to each other when a woman entered the room. Jerome stated that she was Maddie and that she was Ian's girlfriend. Fun Facts * His greatest fears are Acrophobia and Thalassophobia. * his most often can be found playing with MrCrainer * He likes rock and electro. * He has a "derped" alter-ego that he calls "Derp SSundee". Derp SSundee is usually seen at the beginning of every video and he says a comedic line. * In Mod reviews he always has a stack of steak. * He often notes in his Minecraft Mod Showcases and other videos that villagers are named Money Stealers and usually the antagonists. Notable Quotes * "Screw you money stealer!!!" * "Think about the children." * "Aww, I died." * "I'm a fan!" * "Are you freaking kidding me!?" * "DON'T DO DIS BRO!" * "Oh dear lord." * "Hey doods!" * Gertrude!!! Where the FREAK are you?!!?!?!?!?!!?!? * "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO MAKE THIS CAKE? DID YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO?!" * "AHHHHH!" * "This is poop!" * "Balls..." * "Enter my balls..." (Pixelmon series) * "This is hard as balls..." * "You freaking suck!" * "I'm a dirty dealer!" * "No no no, I'm a fan, I'm a fan, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..!" * "False swipe to the dome!" (Pixelmon series) * "Oh... My... Gosh...Why do you have a taser?!??!" * " Lets do this doods!" * "FRICKIN BLAIR WITCH!" * "LANCEY NO!" * "Well anyways doods I hope you enjoyed the video" (End of Videos) * "Yooo Dude" (End of most Mod Reviews) * "I love Derp Ssundee." * "CRAINER STOP! WHAT U DOING!?!" (Sky Factory) * "This freaking sucks." * "Oh. My. Gosh." * "DANG IT.." * "Cobblestone is love, cobblestone is life." (Sky Factory) * "I'm gonna kick him in the throat." * "G FRICKIN G" (Jail break) * "Hey doods" * "This is so demented!" (Plauge Inc.) * "He's gotta be low!" (Whenever he is doing PvP) * "You FREAKIN money stealers!" * "Gotta pot up" (PvP) * "Let's make a bet" (Factions #3) * "This guy hits like a truck" * "Ohhhhh" Then leans back in his chair and laughs "Oh my gosh!" (Jailbreak) * "What The Frick?!?!" * Crainer, do you have a pen and paper ready? (Sky Factory) * Keep an open mind. (Sky Factory) * I'll take it over death. (lucky block) * Crainer is all grown up * Cobblestone = Life * Meat Poles Suck! * "What do you mean!?" Category:Former Team Crafted Members